


Cover for "Cerberus"

by Makoyi



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Cerberus" by Crunchysunrises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Cerberus"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591278) by [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=9jeuc2)


End file.
